A different side of DxD gaming
by ghost83
Summary: You know the drill with the Gamer stories. Main protagonist gets gaming powers and have to deal with them on their adventure. That's the case with the cliché Issei. However, this isn't about him. You see, his brother is in town. His TWIN brother. Let's see what it's like to be on the other side of the Gamer stories, okay? Feed back is appreciated for this story. Crossover elements.
1. Prologue

**This is a different spin on the classical "Gamer" like story. Don't worry, I will improve on this story if you guys want it to be continued.**

* * *

I brushed my hair back before ruffling it up a bit as I walked home.

It's been a while since I've been to Kuoh due to taking up a scholarship in America. Thankfully, it's a weekend, so hopefully they're all home.

As I walked up to the house, I got anxious. Did they even miss me? I doubt it, especially because of my brother...

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I waited while thinking about how much I have changed... With what I have right now-

The door opened and I was greeted with a stunned twin. MY twin.

He looked at me in disbelief before I greeted awkwardly, "So, um, hi, Issei... It's been a while..." He greeted me with a punch to the gut.

I doubled over and faked being in pain, complaining, "Ow, what was that for?"

He sighed before stating, "Jack? Sit tight, because have I got a story to share with you..."

* * *

I pinched my nose and began, "Let me get this straight. Over the summer, you learned about this weird supernatural world and had your life become a video game. Soon after, you met a powerful red dragon within an OP power boost, and are less perverted due to the **[Reputation]** part of your 'game'. You're just defeated a zombie level and was about to go about your daily routine before I knocked on the door."

He shrugged, "That's the gist of it. Oh, and I **[Observe]** you and found out that you have important news. Sadly, that **[Skill** **]** isn't a high enough level..." I sighed, "You do realize that I don't play videogames that often, right? Anyway, let me get this out of the way..." I looked at him dead in the eye and spoke in utter seriousness, "I can channel **Demon, Angel, and Fallen Angel** magic and stuff." He remained silent before commenting, "My **[Lie Detection]** skill hasn't gone off, meaning you're telling the truth."

We remained silent before laughing. I had no idea why we were laughing in the first place, but I couldn't help it. After the laughter died down, he finally asked, "So, what's the power you have?" I grinned, "I call it **Twisted Tempo**. It's sort of like an energy adapter, but universal. Yours?" Issei grinned and held out his left arm before it was encased in a red gauntlet.

I stared at it for a while before deadpanning, "I still call bullshit on your life becoming a videogame."

He just smirked at me before declaring out loud, "Party. Is this enough proof? Invite Jack."

Suddenly, a transparent blue screen appeared in front of me.

 **Issei has invited you to join 'Is this enough proof?'.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

I blinked, "Huh..."

* * *

 **Sorry for it being short, but this is something that popped into my head one day.**

 **"There's tons of 'Gamer' stories, but what is it like for the ones that are NOT the 'Gamer'? What kinds of stuff do they have to deal with?"**

 **Please review and let me know what you think about this.**


	2. Demo

**_I blinked, "Huh..."_**

* * *

I looked Issei, who just gave me a thumbs up.

I slowly accepted the invite before the box vanished. Issei nodded, "Now say **[Status].** " I decided to humor him, " **[Status]**."

Instantly, a new box appeared.

 **Kurosei "Jack" Hyoudou  
Nickname: Jack (from how often he eats jackfruit.)  
"The Tempo Gunslinger"  
Level: 24  
** **Race: Human**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000  
MP: 5,000/5,000**

 **ATK: 75  
DEX: ?  
VIT: 50  
INT: 45  
WIS: 45  
LUCK: 20**

 **Likes: Jackfruit, Firing Arms, Vali, and Magic  
Hates: Swords, Dogs, Riser, and Magic**

I blanked before slowly turning to Issei, who was nodding to himself and muttering, "It makes sense that you have high **DEX**. The scholarship WAS for firearms due to how you handled the carnival stalls from Ferris wheel... But what's with your **MP**? Mine maxes out at 1,500..." I blinked before shaking it off and explaining slowly, "I, I figured out how to make the ammo I fire become elemental. However, the amount of magic involved is a bit costly when they add up. So, I increased my reserves by continuously practicing them to drain them before having it fill up and repeating the process all over again."

He nodded in understanding before asking teasingly, "So, who's this _Vali_?" I felt my face heat up and stammered, "N-no one!"

"Tell me! Or else I'll tell you about videogame terms!"

* * *

I sighed as we made our way to Issei's high school. With my scholarship over, I transferred to his school to finish my education.

People whispered as they saw us.

"There's TWO of them?!"

"Is he a family member?"

"What if he's like Issei?"

When we arrived at the classroom, I sighed before standing in front of the class as they all filed in. After the teacher introduced me, I greeted, "Hello. I'm Kurosei Hyoudou, Issei's twin brother. I just came back from America. I hope we can get along. Any questions before we start class?" Multiple hands raised before I called on a girl, "Are you single?" I sighed, "Nope. But we have a long distance relationship." A guy asked, "What is your thoughts about the school, at the moment?" I slowly turned to him, before sighing and slowly resumed my original position, "No comment except that the female uniform needs to change... by having a longer skirt."

* * *

I sighed before looking taking out my textbook, whispering, "What are my **[Options].**...?"

 **Options**

 **Visible Damage: Off**

 **Visible HP/MP bar: Off**

 **Status: Off**

 **Overhead map: Off**

 **Team Chat: Off**

I lightly tapped the options as if I was tracing important words, before finally getting what I need.

From what Issei told me, **HP and MP** stands for Health Points and Mana Points respectively. I made that visible to me so I can keep track of what I have to work with. **Status** is also visible so I can know what's affecting me. **Team Chat** was left on for the moment, and the **map** was on so I could see where I was.

Sometimes, I think Issei force-fed me information.

* * *

I sighed and slouched slightly as I began to walk to my next class. Suddenly, this red haired girl blocked my way. I gave her a dull look and asked, "May I help you?" She shook her head and moved to the side. Before I continued on my way, I whispered into her ear,

"Just to let you know, the supernatural females usually have big unnatural breast. Fix that, okay?"

She looked at me in shock as a went to my next class. Just as I was nearing the classroom, another translucent box appeared.

 **Issei has disbanded the party.**

I paused before tilting my head and muttering, "Why the heck do I have to deal with this...?"

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head...

Not again...

* * *

 _I was seeing two scenes, like a split screen. They showed Issei and I, but in different location._

 _I couldn't tell who was where._

 _One of us was walking to this abandoned church._

 _The other was standing in front of this girl._

 _As I/he began to walk up the stairs, the girl asked, "Can I ask you a question?"_

 _I/he was halfway up the stairs as she continued, "In honor of our first date?"_

 _I/he reached the top and was slowly walking up, "To commemorate this special moment..."_

 _I/he was at the entrance of the church, while I/he nodded to signal her to ask away._

 _She asked while her voice became more mature, "Will you die for me?"_

 _I/he kicked the doors open._

* * *

I blinked and shook my head before continuing on my day, trying not to worry about that vision of the future.

I'll tell Issei about it, maybe later...

* * *

As we left the school grounds, Issei asked me, "Hey, you okay? You seem out of it..." I sighed sadly before pointing out, "Tempo has another definition... But I'm not willing to tell you about it just yet. Is there any places with a good view of the sunset?" He sighed before pointing in a certain direction, "I would ask what's going on with you... But I know you have a lot on your mind. Just be back before midnight, okay?" I smiled slightly and nodded before we went out separate ways.

After arriving at a bridge, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to different times...

* * *

 _I stared through the scope of my sniper riffle, focusing on my target._

 _I don't know why..._

 _But I felt as if this will be the shot that changes everything... like the other shots I fired into someone's skull._

 _All I needed to do was pull the trigger and get out of here..._

 _..._

 _My finger twitched..._

 _..._

 _I blinked, and my gaze focused._

 ** _My_** _power **slowly** charged **the** bullet._

 ** _Dimensional wavelength established._**

 ** _I muttered coldly, "The Emperor..."_**

* * *

I sighed before someone came up to me and asked, "U-um, excuse me... Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

It was the girl from my vision.

* * *

 ** _BANG!_**

 _Dohnaseek is eliminated._

* * *

I grabbed my bag and asked, "What do you want?"

She asked shyly, "U-um, you see... Will you go out on a date with me?"

 **Issei invited you to join 'Team Hyoudou'**

 **Accept? Y/N**

 **Y**

 **Issei: What's taking you so long?**

I sighed before smiling, "Sure, but I prefer to call it 'hanging out', okay?"

 **Kurosei: Would you hang out with a Fallen Angel for me?**

 **Kurosei: Because I need to go to church and take care of some things.  
**

 **"I'm okay** with that!"

* * *

 **Get ready, because this is where things are shaken up!**

 **Time for the twin to show how he does things, in the next chapter!**

 **Review?**


	3. Press Pause

"ISSEI, YOU SON OF A TROLL!"

That would've echoed throughout the household, if it weren't for the face that he _set up some silencing runes that makes the house a huge sound room, not leaking any noise to the outside world!_

Issei just left me to deal with the date, while he deal with the church. I have to go on a date I didn't even want in the first place!

Sigh...

What am I getting into? Well, two can play at this game...

Ah, America... The one that holds the most memes...

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: What?**

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: What?**

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: What?**

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: What?**

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: What?**

 **Kurosei: Hey, bro?**

 **Issei: WHAT!?**

 **Kurosei: Hi.**

 **[Kurosei exited chat]**

With a smug grin, I took some cash before heading to the agreed meeting spot. As I whistled a tune, I passed a bat-girl handing out flyers. She handed one to me and cheerily spoke, "Take one, and your wish will come true!" I awkwardly took one before glancing at the pattern.

Yep...

Rias has most likely hasn't heard of the word 'subtle', or hasn't practiced it... Maybe she has, right?

Pffft...

I muttered out loud, "Yeah, right. If only that were true..."

Putting the piece of paper away, my mind wandered a bit to past times...

* * *

 _I was at a café in a quiet part of town. It was a peaceful, sunny day. I sipped my tea before openly stating to the person across from me, "Fair warning: I have a twin brother. With that out of the way, you want me to protect your daughter, or do you want me to kill someone?"_

 _The woman across from me giggled a bit. "I actually want you to teach me how to blend in with society. Sometimes, I just need to escape." I raised an eyebrow before asking, "And what's in it for me? What do I get out of this agreement?" "What do you require?" "... A plane ticket to Kuoh." "That is it?" "It'll make sense at a later point in time. Deal?" "Deal."_

 _I sighed before beginning, "Let's start with overall physical appearance. Your oppai are too huge, even by plastic surgery on human standards. Look at some magazines for some realistic range. Second, change your eye color. Sure, everyone likes different eye color and glance over them without a second chance, but people tend to look back and think that it's suspicious. Third, try to relax and forget all your stress. Try to be yourself within limits of the public eye. And finally..."_

* * *

"Issei!" I turned to see my 'date' run up to me and greet, "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting." I smiled and responded, "No, it's cool. I was actually worried that my older brother would find out. I'm just glad that you came." She looked at me in confusion, "You have an older brother?" I grumbled, keeping in character, "By a few minutes... He used to tease me all about it." She smiled, "Hey, forget about him for now. Let's enjoy our date!"

We walked down a street before heading into a clothes store. After trying out some clothes, we went to an ice cream parlor. While enjoying our sweets, I looked at my watch, letting out a sigh. She asked, "What's wrong?" I took on a worried look, "Nothing. It's just... Last night, my brother told me he was going to church today... Don't know why, or what sparked his interest." Suddenly, my drink went down the wrong tube, causing me to cough as she patted my back to help me.

Our last stop was the park from my vision. She quietly spoke, "I sure had fun today." I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This was one of my best days ever." Our hands brushed.

I noticed she was about to hold my hand, but I smoothly and casually tucked them into my pockets, causing her to frown slightly. When we reached the fountain, the dominos of time fell.

"Can I ask you a question?" Step. "To commemorate this special moment..." Step. I gave a resigned nod, slowly smirking on the inside as I place my right hand at my side.

She spoke with a low grin, "Will you die for me?"

...

I sighed, after seeing her transformation sequence. She was taken aback at my reaction as I asked, "Can I ask YOU a question?" She tilted her head in confusion as I casually asked, "Do you like pranks? Because I'm not Issei... I'm his twin brother." Her eyes widened in shock as I grinned, revealing to her, "Originally, I wanted him to date you so an uproar would occur while I head to your base. However, he went on ahead at the last minute and went there instead of me." She summoned a light spear as I smiled and greeted, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Kurosei Hyoudou, twin brother of Issei Hyoudou. And I'm your opponent for this night. But before we begin..."

I pulled out the flyer, and burned it, explaining, "No interruptions. My reputation with my girlfriend would take a dive if she heard of me needing help."

She growled and charged at me. I grinned savagely and shouted, " **[Twisted Tempo]!** " Her eyes widened even more before she quickly threw the spear at my head.

 _Tick._

The spear was 3 meters away from me.

 _Tock._

It's now 2 meters.

 _Tick._

4 feet away.

 _Tock._

1 foot.

 ** _BONG!_**

1 inch, and it stopped.

I casually step-sided from the spear.

 **Twisted Tempo** , my sacred gear. Though I don't read the Bible that often, or at all, for that matter... I recalled that God created the universe in under a week or something.

I highly doubt that.

"Tempo" has two meanings. When musicians use it, it usually refers to the speed of the music in relation to the piece. In Italian, it means _time._ "Twisted" means warped. Thus, my sacred gear _warps the flow of time itself._ Well, to be more accurate, it can slows down or speeds up a target in relation to time. I can make a bullet travel faster, make magic reserves be wasted more quickly... or slow down my aging while speeding up my actions to the point of which everything around me moves slowly.

To put it simple at what I am doing as of right now... I did the ever so cliché **[Time Stop** **]**. Or rather, I replicated it. Still, it drains my magic reserves since it's the only thing unaffected by my sacred gear, meaning that I have a time limit on how often I can do it and how long I can maintain it.

And the worst part is that I know it ** _isn't just limited to just warping the flow of time_**!

I calmly gripped the spear and, aiming it like a rifle, positioned it so that it wound break a tree. After doing so, I went over to the fountain behind her and sat down at the edge.

Let the trolling begin!

* * *

Third Person POV:

 _A few moments earlier_...

" **[Twisted Tempo]!** " The spear was launched at Kurosei. Just as it was about to hit him, the spear suddenly change direction and hit a tree.

"Yuuma" growled and looked around before Kurosei spoke out loud from behind her, "Time is on my side, you know..." She summoned another spear, but he vanished and reappeared right next to her, "You have the worst of luck." He was now five feet in front of her, "Want me to get some ice cream?" She roared and lunged at him, but he vanished causing her to be off balance from the sudden lack of support.

She looked up and saw Kurosei eating a burger, pointing out, "I can only imagine what would've happened if Issei actually went with you instead of me." He sipped some soda before kicking her in the back.

She looked at him in fear as he finished his food, before using her wings to flee.

The air seemingly rippled before Issei faded into existence. Kurosei already had two sodas in his hands as he asked, "So, finished off the corrupt priests and exorcist?" Issei nodded, "Spared the fallen angels, aside from this bad pervert." "Neat. Soda?" As the two walked away from the park, a small girl with white hair poked her head out of the fallen tree.

She muttered, annoyed, "Troublesome..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins reached their house. However, Kurosei noted that three Fallen Angels were waiting outside, including "Yuuma". He slowly gave a dry stare at Issei, who chuckled nervously. Kurosei sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, openly stating, "Some ground rules is some weren't given by my younger brother. Rule 1: Don't destroy the house. Rule 2: Don't make us go broke. Rule 3: Wear something descent. Rule 4: Don't ask us what we do for a living unless we tell you about them. Rule 5: Passively blue-ball my perverted little brother here as much as possible if you don't like rule 3. Those are the rules, and I'm done for the day. I also have a girlfriend who is VERY territorial. That is all, hope you enjoy your stay."

As he spoke, the girls were getting redder and redder with each word while Issei kept on growling. When he finished, the blushes were gone and the girls had sadistic smirks on their faces while Issei was embarrassed.

I decided to add, just to reignite old habits, "If you need me, I'll be in my room watching anime."

As I walked up the stairs, one of them finally asked, "Dragon Ball or Naruto?" I shouted as I entered my room, "Yugioh franchise, followed by a bit of Jojo's Bizarre Adventures!"

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. The dawn of time

I sighed as me and Issei walked to school. He asked while looking at the time, "Can you use your gear to speed up our arrival?" I shot back, "Give me a boost, and we'll see." "Fine, but you give me one, first."

I sighed and tapped his arm, declaring, " **[Accelerando]**." One second later, he held my soldier.

 **[TRANSFER]**

I intoned, " **[Trickster's Tempo]**." Instantly, the world around us slowed down to a crawl as we continued to walk on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Just as we arrived at the school campus, we saw the school's student council "standing" in a magic circle. Kiba's eyes widened as they moved to me and Issei. I sighed, "Issei, you go on ahead. I need to do something real quick." He nodded and walked on ahead as I fished out a piece of paper and pen, before writing my message on the paper.

After finishing my message, I put the pen away before placing the paper in such a way so Kiba can read it easily in a quick instant. It was somewhat comical, watching it just hover in midair like that as soon as I let go. Giving one last salute to the blonde boy, I calmly walked to my class as time around me caught up to it's normal pace.

I entered the class room as the bell rung.

* * *

 _It was just another day..._

* * *

I idly tapped my pencil on my notebook as Issei and I sat down in the shade of a tree. Issei rested peacefully and napped while I jot down some quick calculations and numbers, along with a model to fit it. Issei shifted so his body was leaning on mine comfortably, while I casually raised my left arm and stretched it before casually reaching forward and gripping the practice sword that suddenly appeared in front of us. Issei yawned before cracking one of his eyes open, seeing who held/threw it as I continued to jot down calculations.

He greeted with a stretch, "Oh. Hi, Kiba." With that, finished writing and slowly looked up, seeing the surprised look on the blonde boy. I asked in a dry voice, "So, what do you want, _Knight?_ " His smiled, "The Council would like to speak with both of you." Issei got up and grinned, before frowning.

"Bro? Why does this feel like our lives are about to get a bit more complicated?" I answered truthfully, "Because life is never truly _simple_."

* * *

 _Everything was as I almost expected it to be..._

* * *

As we walked to the room, Issei asked, "Hey, Kiba. Anyone that you love? And I'm talking about the romance kind, not the fangirl kind." Kiba shook his head as we turned around the corner, "No. I'm not interested in anyone, yet..." "Well you might as well let the school populace know. Otherwise, they'll think you're into guys instead of girls." Kiba suddenly froze up, his face becoming blank and his body stiff. I continued on walking as Issei poked him, "Yo, Kiba, you there? Hello?" A few seconds have passed, "You were going to lead us to the others..."

I picked up the pace. 5 and a half steps later. I fought to hold in my laughter.

" _OH MY GOD!_ KIBA, YOU LIKE GUYS?!"

I managed to enter the right place before finally collapsing to the ground, laughing hard.

"NO, ISSEI, I'M NOT INTO GUYS!"

I inhaled and exhaled, muttering with a grin, "Thank you, Issei, for being the humorous little brother you are..." I finally stood up, noticing the set of eyes on me. I eyed the black-haired chick before saying, "I'm taken."

* * *

 _But when I was in that room, I thought everything would work out..._

* * *

I jot down some calculations while Issei sipped some tea, asking, "You sure you don't want to try? It's pretty good." I rolled my eyes, "Please. I think I'm okay with doing some math while waiting for my future sister-in-law to finish up her shower than drinking tea and waiting around. Heck, I rather be at home, watching anime and reading manga." A new voice interjected, "No need to keep on waiting." We both glanced at the person.

Huh. Nice.

"What happened to your oppai?!"

 **POW! CRASH!**

I closed my eyes and put away my stuff, "I apologize for my overly perverted brother. I'm also glad you made them slightly more realistic." Rias cocked her hip and pointed out, "You could've told me about human society earlier, you know." I deadpan, "I was in America, using my scholarship for gun training. Can you at least put some clothes on?" "Fine."

A quick magic circle later, she was fully clothed while Issei was sitting next to me. She asked, "Do you know what we are?" I answered instantly, "Nope." At the same time, Issei answered, "You're all Devils." I blinked before staring at Issei, before palm met face, asking, "Issei? How did you know that?" He grinned, "You called Kiba _Knight_." "I meant that as comparing him to a knight in shining armor! He's called 'Prince' and he uses a sword! Therefore, 'Knight'! Not the chess piece kind!"

Rias coughed, getting our attention, "Naming aside, it seems like both of you are aware of the supernatural." I admitted, "I was introduced to it by my girlfriend." Issei grinned, "So Vali _is_ a girl!" I continued while jabbing my thumb at Issei, "As for my Perverted Brother, I'm not sure." He told me seriously, "When my life became a game." "Ah. So a few months ago?" "Yep. Feel glad about those dungeons we cleared?" "Somewhat." Rias tilted her head, confused, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

Me and Issei shared a look, before I negotiated, "Why not tell us why you want us here? After that, we can work something out in terms of information about our lives." Rias offered, "If I give you information about us, you must join my peerage." I shook my head, "Hell no. Issei will, but I won't." "Well, what do you want out of this?" "All notes and information you have regarding magic circles that manipulate force and energy." "You must show me what you plan to do with the information if I give it to you." "I'm giving you the power my twin brother has. Isn't that enough?" Issei protested, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" We both deadpan, "No, you don't."

I turned to her and offered, "How about my brother's v-card and you being his girlfriend in exchange for the information?" She nodded, "Acceptable... I'll think about it." Issei groaned, "Before you do, why not the two of us talk about your current situation. _Alone_." The red head sighed as the two were warped away, leaving me with the white haired girl, the blackette, and golden boy himself.

Silence reigned supreme before the short stack finally bluntly spoke, "You smell like gunpowder." I shrugged, "Meh, gun maintenance, along with bullet customization. I actually binge watch anime and play videogames to gain inspiration from the guns they have. However, it's hard due to most of them having swords as opposed to guns." Kiba looked interested as I continued, "This one anime had this move called _Unlimited Blade Works_. It was a wasteland filled with numerous swords as far as the eye could see."

The door opened back up, revealing a stunned Rias and a smug Issei. He boasted, "Finally got a girlfriend!" I sighed while finally reaching for the cup of tea, "Beaten you by a few months. So, Kiba, up for the challenge? Blades versus Bullets?" Kiba grinned, "Sure." Rias interjected, "As much as I would like to witness the fight, I still need to make Issei my pawn." My eyes widened as my gaze locked with Issei's.

"Good grief... This will get troublesome..."

* * *

 _Needless to say, even with the combined **Luck** with me and my brother, things went horribly wrong..._

* * *

"I, Rias Gremory, command you to rise above your limits! Reach beyond your goal, as my servant! Arise as my **[Pawn]** , Issei!"

 ** _CRACK! WOOM-BOOM!_**

"GAH!"

"KUROSEI!"

"ISSEI!"

* * *

 _At that moment, both of our lives changed completely, all thanks to one event..._

* * *

 **BA-DUM...**

 _ **CLICK-CLICK...**_

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 _Our **death**._

* * *

Third Person POV:

The ticking of gears were heard, before revealing a huge tower stuffed with many gears and clocks.

Suddenly, the ticking abruptly stopped.

Two glowing red eyes gleamed within the mess of gears.

 ** _ROAR!_**

* * *

 **So, how was it? What did you think happened? Review?**


	5. Party and Challenge

**Inspired by the second chapter of "** **High School DxD: A Gamers Life" by "The Punishment 2.0" Important announcement as the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **("Bloody Stream" English Cover, sang by Mark de Groot)**_

 _ **(instrumental)**_

Parts of the title was shown as brief looks of a high school student was seen. They work a school uniform with a red shirt. They ran their hand through their brown hair, before it's revealed to be Issei. Just before the instrumental ended, he activated **[Boosted Gear]** , a red gauntlet encasing his arms as he grinned before punching the screen with it, revealing the title.

 **{A different side of DxD gaming}**

 _ **From the darkness**_  
 _ **Strong and silent**_

The silhouette of Rias and Akeno was seen, before they became full color as the camera up and focuses on the full moon.

 _ **Like pillars in the night they break the dawn**_  
 _ **Hungry and violent**_

Suddenly, the "moon" blinked, revealing it to be the eye of a huge dragon that is watching two people sparing.

 _ **Scarlet rain falls**_  
 _ **Hot and heavy**_

It began to rain heavily as it's revealed that Koneko and Kiba are sparing against one another.

 _ **Show me that you've got the strength to fight**_  
 _ **Boy are you ready**_

A silhouette of Akeno was seen attacking Kiba's silhouette, which blocked it with his swords. However, it was quickly followed by Raynare getting tangled up from attempting a yoyo trick, her two friends laughing at the result.

 _ **And so may love guide your way through every last endless trial**_

Kurosei is seen walking slowly passed a girl with white hair as the background became a skyline.

 _ **Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile**_

Abruptly, Kurosei turned around, the camera zooming in as he fired multiple bullets from his gun, each trail showing Rias' Peerage.

 _ **Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark**_

Kurosei and Kiba are seen fighting.

 _ **You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart**_

Suddenly, Kurosei made hand-guns, 'firing' just as Kiba dodged out of a beam of light.

 _ **Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story**_

Riser and his Peerage were standing on top of the school building, Rias and her Peerage getting ready to right.

 _ **Like a bloody storm**_  
 _ **It surges like a bloody storm**_

Kurosei was firing different guns as Kiba cycled through different swords.

 _ **When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm**_

The camera zooms in on Kurosei, who held his hand out and was looking at something in it.

 _ **Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings**_

Issei slowly came up to Kurosei from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder as he offered a look of comfort.

However, Kurosei shrugged off his hand before vanishing.

 _ **But tonight...**_

Kurosei was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at what was in his hand with curiosity.

 _ **We stand together...**_

As the camera focused on his hand, it seemed like nothing was in it. However, with a second glance, it was shown that there was a shadow of a chess piece there, like the piece wasn't there in all but shape, casting a shadow.

The scene shifts to show Kurosei standing in a vast empty field, with the white haired girl from earlier staring right at him as his shadow grew wings, before it all fades black.

* * *

 **How was it? Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Kurosei's POV:

I groggily opened my eyes before sneezing, getting me awakened. I instantly saw a nude Rias cuddling Issei like a teddy bear...

 _Click!_

After taking a picture, I stretched before heading to the bathroom, staring at my reflection. According to Rias, something weird happened to the pawns. Issei had the actual pawns, but I had the supposed **Shadow** of them.

Whatever that's supposed to mean.

As I put on my casual clothes and headed down stairs, my mind wandered to my looks. Don't get me wrong, I like them. But if my girlfriend visits... Yeah, chaos will occur. And I don't mean it metaphorically.

My hair has gotten streaks of white, and if you look carefully, my left eye has a gear pattern around the iris.

I sighed again before getting a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

It was a weekend, so I went through the request as if I was reading the newspaper.

"GAAH!"

Huh, looks like Issei woke up...

"I wonder what my [Balance Breaker] will be...?"

* * *

Rias' Peerage and I were gathered in front of a door with multiple seals on it. Issei sweatdropped and asked, "Isn't that overkill?" Rias agreed, "Yes, but it was only to contain their power." I sighed, "Did you at least give them a computer to be entertained with?" Kiba smiled, "We did, but we don't know if he uses it or not." Issei and I shared a look, " _He_?" Koneko bluntly spoke, "This one wears dresses." We were silent at that as the seals were finally undone.

As the door opened, I sighed, "Let's just get this over with. Issei has recently made me play some videogames involving guns, and I want to unlock them all so I can replicate them." Kiba asked curiously, "Are there any games involving swords?" Issei answered as the doors fully opened, "Yeah. They're kind of out numbered by the guns, though. Maybe I can give you a smart phone and download the Infinity Blade series on it just for some examples."

Rias asked, "Gasper? Can you come out and meet our new members?" An irritated male voice answered back, "Nope. I have to pwn some noobs before killing off the professionals in this MMORPG." Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko froze as they processed the words. Issei and I chuckled as he joked, " _Error 404. Brain now found."_ I added with a snicker, " _Peerage dot exe not working. Beginning reboot._ "

Issei rolled his eyes before asking, "Oi, Gasper, right? I'm Issei and this is my brother Kurosei. Can you finish up and meet us? We have something to show you." "Sure. Just let me finish of this group of players."

* * *

As we waited in the main room, I wrote on a white board and explained, "... So in turn, I thing there's a chance of us being able to replicate **Killer Queen's Bite the Dust**." Rias, invested in this conversation and topic, pointed out, "Maybe. However, the chance of destroying us as well is too much of a risk. If Kiba was [Accelerated], then maybe it could turn the tables in a similar way." Kiba, now acting like a normal person, asked, "Back with **Unlimited Blades Work**. It sounds interesting, but can I have it without that mind set?" Issei pointed out, "If you change what you desire, maybe."

Gasper entered the room, getting our attention. I blinked as I saw the blond wear a boys uniform, Issei asking Akeno, "So, what was Gasper like?" Koneko bluntly spoke while munching on sweets, "He dressed in dresses." Issei and I shared a look before speaking in sync, "We can see it." I clapped my hands, "Now, on to more pressing matters. Issei, if you would?" Issei nodded seriously before speaking out loud, " **Create Party. [Invite] Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper**." They all blinked and stared at something. Seconds stretched into minutes before I snapped, "Can you just press [yes] already?"

They flinched before seeming pressing something in mid air.

Issei clapped his hands and smiled, "Now, let's get this show on the road. **[ID Create: Zombies]."**

The world broke away before revealing numerous zombies around us.

My brother and I declared in unison, " _Welcome to the world of games!"_

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short. I recently lost the drive to write this. I'm going to try to make a different kind of DxD story. Hopefully, it will be better than this one. The concept for this story is still out there for anyone who wants to try this out. In fact, this will be a challenge!**

* * *

 **RULES:**

 **-Must have a 'Gamer' in the story.**

 **-Must be told from a first person perspective, with the character _NOT_ being the 'Gamer'.**

 **-The only other perspective change allowed is Third Person.**

* * *

 **Those are the restrictions and rules. Other than that, go nuts.**


End file.
